We're All Falling
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The night that brought them closer to each other was also the night things turned upside down... they just didn't realise it in the heated moment, all they wanted was each other. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Letting It All Out

" _At the way this Royal Rumble match is going, someone's gonna get hurt! Note that Amanda is the only female wrestler in there and she has eliminated 5 other wrestlers in the past 10 minutes, using her small stature to her advantage and occasionally ganging up with some of the wrestlers but it's everyone for themselves in there!" Michael Cole said before Amanda was dropkicked against the ropes._

" _Would your dead friend Chris Benoit and his murdered family be proud of you now, you bitch?!" Kevin yelled, the rage surfacing in Amanda and boiling over._

" _Damn! She almost got eliminated there!" Jerry responded, seeing the look in Amanda's eyes. "Uh oh, she's pissed off now!" He said as Amanda let out an enraged yell._

 _Amanda did what Dean usually would, bouncing back up against the ropes and ran at Kevin Owens, crash tackling him and knocking him down, repeatedly slamming her fists into his face and grabbing Kevin by the collar of his shirt, repeatedly bashing Kevin's head against the mat… even when Kevin was screaming painfully, Amanda didn't stop until Sami Zayn pulled her off to try to calm her down._

" _Damn it, Mandy! Calm down, kiddo!" Sami said as Amanda tried to get out of his grip, Sami eventually letting her go._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, that is not the sweet, kind hearted Amanda we all know and love! When she gets enraged, she turns into someone else!" Jerry replied._

" _She has a damn good reason to be enraged, Kevin Owens has pushed her too far!" Michael responded as Kevin stood up, his nose bleeding and him directing his rage at Michael and Jerry after sliding out through the middle and top ropes, charging over and scaring them by banging his hands on the table._

" _I pushed her too far?! I fucking pushed her too far?! Bullshit! Look at what she did to me!" Kevin shouted._

" _You did push her too damn far! Throwing it back in her-" Jerry yelled, jumping back as Amanda slid through the first and middle ropes and jumped at Owens, bashing his head against the table repeatedly before throwing Kevin against the barricade and bashing his head against it until Sami slid out of the ring and Finn ran down to the ring area, both managing to pull Amanda off of Kevin._

" _You're gonna go and throw their deaths back in my face, you prick?! That's what's gonna happen!" Amanda yelled at Kevin as Sami and Finn dragged her away from the ring, paramedics tending to Kevin as the other wrestlers remained in a shocked state in the ring, having been horrified at what they'd just seen from Amanda..._

 **Present time, International Palms Hotel…**

"You dragged me all the way from the damn arena and I didn't hit you back, now let go!" Amanda growled as Finn dragged her into their room, Amanda still in her black leather and lace ring outfit but with Finn's jacket on her… he closed the door but not fully and held Amanda's arms above her head, effectively pinning her against the wall… her aggression made him want her though he tried to think logically.

"You need to calm down." Finn said quietly, Amanda letting out a raspy noise.

"I hope like hell he gets punished for it." Amanda whispered, feeling her pulse start to race.

"I'm sure he will… you're getting a bit heated there though, lass." Finn said, acting concerned for her health… but inside, he knew.

"You have me pinned against the damn wall… and I'm not fighting back." Amanda responded.

"You aren't, are you? Why do we think that might be?" Finn replied, as he was quite close, enough that his every breath brushed warmth over the skin of Amanda's neck.

"Because I can't fight back against you, Finn… and you know I'm still rushed from that match and how you were grabbing me after, you can be a damn naughty boy when you want to be." Amanda replied as they looked at each other, the anger from earlier fading from Amanda as Finn reached behind her and slowly unzipped her ring top, pulling it off after pulling the jacket off her and her to him before leaning in and kissing her… when they stopped, he had a thin trail of blood under his lower lip and smirked at her.

"A biter, hm?" Finn responded, pulling his shirt off as Amanda's hands went to his jeans and unzipped them, tugging them down.

"Got you riled up though." Amanda replied as she pulled her boots, kneepads and socks off as Finn wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to him so she could feel all of him after he tugged her shorts down before they kissed again.

They didn't care if the noise disrupted the guests at the moment, they wanted all of each other.

Down in the lobby, Indie was looking around and was stopped by Dean.

"You alright, lil one?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just… wondering where everyone went after that match ended." Indie answered, Dean noticing the end of her nose being reddened and knowing that it was a common sign that her heart was struggling a bit, as it sometimes did still.

"I think either to their own rooms or a bar… why don't you sit down for a bit? You look like you could use a break." Dean responded as they sat down.

"Mandy was pissed… I don't think I've ever seen her that pissed off though. She wasn't much older than I am when they died, was she?" Indie said.

"She wasn't… and even today, it aches in her heart that they couldn't be here." Dean answered, as Indie sat down in the nearby chair, taking a few relieving breaths as when she finally rested, the slight ache hit her chest. "Indie, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… I better find Seth soon. And hope Zahra's not being bitchy." Indie answered.

"She drives you crazy too, doesn't she?" Dean questioned.

"There are times I get the feeling she doesn't like me… I once said I didn't like what those pictures that got her fired implied and she responded by saying that she knows the world better than I do and that she's not racist." Indie explained as Dean rested his right hand on her left shoulder.

"She was basically saying that adults do what they want and that children should shut up." Dean muttered.

"I'd like to see how she handles facing a real problem instead of being criticized over pics she chose to go through with." Indie replied as the two hugged before she and Dean headed to the elevator.

Dean wasted no time in picking her up into his arms while the elevator went up and reached the fourth floor… when they got off of it, they immediately heard the headboard banging against the wall and the noise getting louder, Indie climbing out of Dean's arms and heading down the hall before he could stop her.

"Indie, wait, you shouldn't see…" Dean responded, catching up to Indie… but she quietly closed the door to room 424. "Not Seth and Zahra's room?" He asked after she turned to him.

"Very much not… and I don't think _you_ should see, I really shouldn't have." Indie answered.

"Hint taken, kiddo." Dean said before they headed down the hallway… and Indie looked back with a slight smirk.

' _It's about damn time, you two.'_ Indie thought.


	2. Morning After

_**11/3/15, Copper Jacks Nightclub...**_

 _Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it, Amanda leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower, her jeans pulled down partly and Finn biting her inner thighs too, the top of his head lightly brushing between Amanda's legs and her thighs carefully wrapping around his head, her legs resting on his back._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Konnor asked with a slight laugh._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron responded before he saw Finn trailing his lips back up Amanda again._

" _I'll say it again, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." Viktor said with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Seth walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Joe replied as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who pulled her jeans back up and fixed them before ran at Seth but she was grabbed by Konnor._

" _Damn it, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Konnor but he maintained his tight grip on her._

 _Until she elbowed him in the face and Konnor screamed as his nose broke and he fell, yelling out in pain after Amanda punched him in the ribs._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Seth growled, Konnor screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Ascension member part of the way across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Architect's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go._

 _Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress helped Finn up and grabbed her black trench coat and Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda responded after shoving her tank top and coat back on._

" _Yeah… but hey, plenty of other bars in this part of town." Finn said, the two leaving._

" _Told you it was a bad idea to come over here." Baron replied, him and Viktor helping Seth and Konnor up._

" _And now I know why they say that messing with Mandy will get you seriously hurt!" Konnor said as he saw glass shards sticking out of his arms._

 _At the same time, Amanda and Finn stopped to recompose themselves and he reached over._

" _Are you feeling alright?" Finn asked as he buttoned up Amanda's coat to keep her warm._

" _Yeah… just a bit freaked. By the time we get to England and Scotland, this tour's gonna completely wear us out… but it'll be worth it." Amanda answered as she stopped shaking and the two embraced each other._

 _It was clear that Amanda hadn't had fun like they had in the bar in a long time…_

 **Present time…**

Seth looked up as the door opened and he and Indie hugged… and then she swatted his arm after they let go.

"You damn bonehead, I told you that things would get crazy during the rumble!" Indie said.

"They always do, every year… damn it, have you overworked yourself? You know you shouldn't do that, kiddo!" Seth responded, the last part as he noticed her reddened nose, though it wasn't as ripe as it was before.

"I know I shouldn't… but Rogan and Vaughan got into a little squabble, as cousins do." Indie replied.

"And they got you involved?!" Seth questioned, his eyes widened slightly in a curious anger.

"I pulled them apart when Rogan pulled Vaughan's hair… poor thing got so upset." Indie explained, Seth knowing that the two fought like he assumed that Shane and Stephanie did as kids. "I'm okay… I also told him to apologize or I'd go find his dad." She said.

"You… are getting to know how to handle kids." Seth replied with a smile, and a hand rested on Indie's shoulder.

"It can be difficult at times… I'm just glad Joelle is calm for the most part. When she gets angry though, you can definitely tell that she has Roman's temper." Indie responded, the three laughing.

"I'm gonna head on back, let y'all get settled down." Dean said before he and Indie hugged and he left.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in their respective beds, Seth turned on his right side in case Indie needed him at any time during the night.

The sunlight fluttered through the curtains, Amanda slowly opening her eyes and finding herself in Finn's arms… the lamp was on the floor and an empty Durex packet was on the nightstand as Finn leaned over when his eyes opened halfway and kissed Amanda on the top of her head before burying his face into her disheveled hair as she arched her back.

Amanda wasn't fully awake so she wasn't coherent enough to say anything except "What a fucking night…", which made Finn chuckle.

"Yeah… you bet it was." Finn replied, pulling her closer to him, or himself closer to her. Both were too half asleep and engaged in the feeling of each other to tell the difference.

"And there's no yelling…" Amanda said before they heard Enzo and Dianne talking in the neighboring room.

"Those two could've at least put on some music." Enzo muttered, Dianne lightly shoving him.

"Maybe they didn't have time to, Zo. Now just relax, we can nap for a bit if you're feeling that tired." Dianne responded.

"Tired?... damn understatement, love." Enzo replied before laying his head back down, calling Dianne 'love' out of his tired mindset… but Dianne wouldn't be one to complain and lie that she didn't like it.

"At least you're not in the hospital unlike Owens… damn, I don't think I've ever seen Mandy that pissed off." Dianne responded as she stretched out and rubbed her eyes. "But I also saw pain… some wounds don't fully heal." She said quietly.

It was a while before they headed into the lobby… and found that Bayley was so exhausted that she was asleep after breakfast, her head on Sami's left shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around her back.

"Exhausting day, it was." Dianne said as she sat down along with Enzo, lightly scratching at her leg just above her prosthetic.

"Damn right… I've known Kevin for 14 years, never known him to go that far." Sami replied as Bayley let out a barely audible noise and opened her eyes halfway.

"We've got to get on the flight to Miami in a bit." Bayley said sleepily, looking around for Finn and Amanda… but instead, she saw Seth and Indie.

"Someone needs to tell whoever was going at it last night to not be so damn loud!" Seth muttered as he and Indie sat down.

"Hey, what adults do in their free time is their business." Indie said.

"She's right, Seth." Sami replied.

At the same time, Amanda wrapped the towel around her after drying off and put her damp hair into a ponytail before spraying antiperspirant on her underarms… she grabbed the concealer and dabbed it over the mark on her neck, hiding it before applying the concealer to her eyes to hide the dark circles.

Closing it, she continued with her makeup but kept it natural looking, even with the cat eye look… she knew from the arms wrapping around her waist that a half dressed Finn decided to check on her.

"They're gonna know just from looking at us when we meet up with them… should we tell them we can't meet up with them until later?" Amanda responded quietly as Finn ran his right hand along her right side… and he knew that the last thing either of them wanted was a massive fight that Indie could end up witnessing.

"That'd make them suspicious anyway… there's really no way to hide it with them." Finn replied.

"You're right about that." Amanda said as they let go and headed into the room.

Once she was dressed and they were ready for the day, they headed into the lobby and to the table… sitting down after she and Indie hugged, Amanda gave a small nod to Seth and then crossed her right leg over her left one.

"So what did you think of the match last night?" Enzo asked after throwing a crumpled up napkin at Seth, Dianne nudging Enzo to get him to stop.

"It was… well, insane is one way to describe it. Mandy, wouldn't you agree?" Seth responded.

"Insane, yes. Didn't mean it wasn't justified." Amanda replied, unintentionally taken aback from how Seth said what he did.

"Uh, we're gonna… go on ahead." Enzo said before he and Dianne left.

"Something wrong? You two fight again?" Bayley asked.

"No… look, I wasn't implying that Owens didn't deserve it, Mandy. And if you're not ready to tell me how you're feeling about that, you don't have to." Seth responded, Amanda looking at him as Sami and Bayley had left.

"You mean it?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, of course." Seth answered.

Amanda wasn't so sure but she and Finn nodded at each other and stayed close to each other after Seth and Indie had left.


	3. Secrets Never Stay Hidden

_**August 7th 2015…**_

 _Amanda settled her things into the room she was assigned to and found a note on the king sized bed, the 25 year old picking it up._

' _Mandy, you'll notice there's only one bed in your room… not that you'll mind sharing, kiddo, especially with this person. ;)'_

' _Hunter, what are you planning?' Amanda thought before she noticed the hand reach out from under the bed and smiled._

" _Trying to be cute won't save your ass from getting swatted, Finn." Amanda said jokingly as the NXT Champion climbed out and let the main roster diva help him up to his feet… and then playfully swatting him._

" _Oh, so living by getting what you give… you must want a good swatted bottom too, hey?" Finn questioned with a smirk._

" _Wait, no! Don't you!" Amanda_ _responded, as she ran around the room with Finn chasing her, both laughing the whole way._

 _The two reached the outdoor area after a few minutes… but Finn noticed where Amanda was hiding and what she was armed with._

" _You like to play, huh?" Amanda asked as she pumped the water gun a few times… but Finn ducked as she shot it at him and both heard a shrill yell, Amanda stopping. "Whoops." She said as Alexa glared at her._

" _Sorry, Lex, we were just playing around." Finn replied as he walked over towards Amanda, Alexa wringing the water out of her hair and shirt._

" _Yeah… that's what we're all supposed to be doing here, I guess." Alexa responded, as she let her still dampened hair fall back to her shoulders. "Just do try not to wake everyone up with your… nighttime activities."_

" _Same to you and Murphy if you're paired up together." Amanda said, Alexa heading into the house and to her assigned room._

 _She set her things down and looked for a note, finding it._

' _This may be a complete mismatch but I figured why the hell not? Have fun.'_

 _Alexa turned and saw the closet door fly open, screaming and jumping back… and inadvertently scaring Seth, who had jumped at her._

" _Rollins, what the hell?!" Alexa yelled._

" _Sorry… for a second, I thought Mandy had walked in and that I was rooming with_ _her." Seth replied._

" _Outta luck, you can guess where your former Shield sister is." Alexa said after closing the door, Seth noticing the look on her face._

" _Bedtime with Balor, I'd say." Seth responded, heading over towards his bed and placing down his suitcase beside it._

" _Those two were chasing each other around… I thought it was funny when I heard it but when I walked over, I got squirted with a damn water gun." Alexa replied._

" _Wait here." Seth said with a smirk before heading outside._

" _Damn, hide!" Amanda hissed as she and Finn took cover behind the hedgerow with_ _water balloons in hand… before Amanda looked up and tossed one, Seth yelling out as it hit him and realising in place of water, it was vodka and coke._

" _Seth, have you been drinking already?" Natalya asked after walking over, having not seen what happened._

" _No and I got a former Shield Sister to find before she starts a party without me!" Seth answered… before he was hit with another water balloon._

" _Hey! Whoever's throwing those, not! Cool!" Natalya shouted_ _out._

" _Just messing around, Talya!" Amanda replied before she ducked as Seth grabbed the water gun and sprayed it at her. "Take it from him!" She yelled as Finn hit Seth with another balloon, this one with water mixed with green food dye._

" _Next thing you know, it's gonna be a water pistol filled with hot chilli sauce!" Seth_ _shouted, as he fired repeatedly at Natalya, and switching between her, Amanda and Finn._

" _Cover me!" Amanda responded to Finn as the two threw water balloons again… and a mistimed one hit Corey when he walked over. "Sorry, pal!" She said._

" _I'm alright… just wanted to warn you all that I overheard Dianne say she_ _spotted you lot and that she has a 'secret weapon'-" Corey started to respond, cut off as he turned and squirmed and swung his arms around as a multitude of silly string was fired at his back, Dianne laughing from a few feet away._

" _Gotcha, Graves. How you doin?" Dianne replied, having picked up the last part from Enzo._

" _Well before we get soaked even more, let's go change into some swimwear." Corey said before they all headed inside… when changed, the others were outside but Corey pulled a black and white palm tree print strappy high neck bikini clad Amanda to him by her wrist._

" _Uh oh, am I in trouble?" Amanda asked, briefly rubbing her now makeupless face._

" _No but any idea who's idea this was?" Corey replied._

" _Hunter's, I think. I guess he noticed the tension in the locker rooms again." Amanda said._

" _I suppose he did… good and bad sides to the idea but I suppose it's for the best that we all have a bit of respite." Corey responded._

" _Yeah, just as long as we all don't drink too much… I don't think we need a repeat of what happened in Vegas that involved everyone." Amanda replied as they headed outside… and she was grabbed by her right wrist and pulled into Finn's lap, letting out a slight yelp before_ _laughing._

 _And she felt a hell of a lot more relaxed…_

 **Present time…**

At the American Airlines Arena later, Seth was reading through a script and was still trying to process that he would be facing Hunter for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania before he heard footsteps and saw Cody.

"Hey." Seth responded, finishing his coffee.

"You realise it was Mandy and Finn who fucked last night, right?" Cody replied, Seth spitting his coffee out.

"Don't lie about things like that, Cody. The beating that Mandy inflicted on Owens wore her out too much last night for her to do anything else." Seth said, Cody looking right at him.

"I just flat out told you the truth and you don't believe it? You really are blinded by her saying that nothing is going on between them." Cody replied, Seth narrowing his eyes at him for a few seconds.

"This coming from the guy who cheated on Mandy and blamed her for it, you wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you. Cody, you completely shattered Mandy's heart and she hasn't given another attempt at love or sex since." Seth responded, Cody turning agitated.

"Fine… believe what you want but in a few months when she's having his kid and has forgotten all about her career here, don't say I didn't tell you the truth." Cody replied before leaving.

In the locker room, Amanda pulled the blanket over her and Finn as they looked around the room.

"Someone have to have heard us. That door's locked, right?" Amanda responded with a slight laugh as they held each other… and she cringed a bit as Finn rested his right hand on her left hip, which had scratches on it and Finn resting his hand on her side instead.

"Locked won't stop anyone from barging in though… you okay?" Finn replied.

"Better than okay." Amanda answered as she rested her head on his left shoulder, her hair shorter than it was earlier.

Both knew they wouldn't be able to keep their relationship secret for long… but they wanted to try.


End file.
